


The Two Roommates of Cambridge

by orphan_account



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Kit Marlowe is a gift, M/M, Roommates, Will Shakespeare: The Reluctant Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Will Shakespeare arrives at university, his roommate, Kit Marlowe, is the last thing he expected. Can the two share close quarters for an entire school year without smothering each other in their sleep? Or will an unexpected bond form between the two?





	The Two Roommates of Cambridge

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my contribution to the little Will fandom: a Modern AU literally no one asked for yet you all received. I hope you all enjoy!

“Are you sure you have everything you're going to need?” Mary Shakespeare asked, turning back to look at her son who was crammed into the backseat of their car with most of his belongings. Her husband, John, turned up the drive to the dormitory their son, Will, would be calling home for the next year. He rolled his eyes at her and pulled into a parking space.

“You packed half of Stratford, Mary, I'm sure he'll be fine,” he chuckled. Will nodded in agreement, and practically fell out of the back of the car when he opened the door. 

He looked around the ancient campus that was on full display to him. Will had gotten a good scholarship to Corpus Christi, and was moving in that morning to his dormitory. His new roommate, Kit Marlowe, had already moved in since his choral scholarship required him to be present a week in advance of the rest of the student body. Grabbing his bookbag, Will made his way to the registrar, who gave him his key to the dormitory and to his room.

“Do you need me to help?” he questioned, watching his parents pull boxes from the trunk of their car. 

“No, no,” Mary dismissed. “We’ll be right along. You go up and meet Kit.”

His mother, ever the lover of literature, adored the fact that Kit Marlowe and Will Shakespeare would be rooming together. It had been all she had talked about when he'd gotten his rooming assignment, and both Will and John had thought they'd never hear the end of it.

Will made his way up three flights of stairs before reaching room 327. He knocked on the door, trying to ignore the blaring rock music on the other side, and gawked when Kit opened the door. 

“It reeks like a trap house in here!” Will exclaimed as he entered. “My mum and dad are on their way up, you know!” 

“You must be Will,” Kit acknowledged before cracking a window and taking another hit off a bong. “Welcome to uni. Want a hit?” He offered the bong to him and Will shook his head. “Your loss.” 

“Did you not understand me when I said my parents were on their way u—“

“Will!” Mary exclaimed, smiling cheerfully at him from the hall. “Come help us!” Part of Will thanked God that his parents seemed to have missed out on all the fun of their youth and didn't recognize the potent smell wafting from his roommate’s side of the dorm. 

Once all of his things were inside the small room, Will kissed his parents goodbye and walked them downstairs to their car. 

“Call if you need anything,” Mary said tearily. “We’re only a ring away!”

“He’ll be fine, Mary,” John grumbled. “See you at Christmas, Will.” John Shakespeare had never been a… nostalgic or emotional individual, so he didn't bat an eye about leaving his son for almost a year. 

When Will returned to the dorm, he looked around and took note of all the things he needed to accomplish so his room would look presentable. Kit was lounging on his own bed, watching him in amusement as he unpacked his sheets and began to make his bed. Will made his bed as neatly as he could, tucking the tan sheets in and making sure the plaid comforter he got was smooth and flat. The preppy, cheery bedsheets were in direct contrast to Kit’s, which were black and already mussed.

“Are you going to be this boring all year?” Kit asked as Will set up his desk, which was naturally cluttered. 

“I'm here to learn, not to entertain you, Kit,” Will chuckled. 

“Whatever you say, Master Shakeshaft.”

*****

When Will’s iPhone went off at precisely six o’clock in the morning, Kit was almost ready to smother the young man. If he wasn't so fun to look at, that is. As he turned to pull a pillow on top of his head to try and smother the hipster rubbish that was coming from Will’s phone, he noted that his roommate only slept in his boxer shorts, which hung rather low on his narrow hips. 

“Turn that rubbish off,” he grunted. Will smirked as he gathered his towel and shower caddy, doing as his roommate requested. 

“Aren't you getting up?” Will asked as he rummaged around for his toothbrush.

“Yes, but at noon, like normal people!”

“You'll miss class,” Will pointed out. 

“That's what you're for. You go to classes and take notes, and I live at the edge.”

Will said nothing and left for the lavatory, rolling his eyes at Kit. When he left, Kit was dismayed he couldn't get back to sleep, but lounged around in bed until Will returned from the showers. From underneath the pillow atop his head, Kit had a perfect view of Will returning. He had a tan towel wrapped loosely around his hips, and his hair was dripping wet. Will glanced his way but didn't notice he had an audience as he removed his towel and quickly tugged a fresh pair of boxers on with his back turned to Kit. 

“Get up,” Will grumbled, pulling the pillow off Kit’s head. “Bloody awful way to start your first day.” With a bit more encouragement, Kit eventually rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor. 

It was the first time Will had bothered to really look at Kit Marlowe. He was tall and a bit lanky, with a thin build that was similar to Will’s own. Unlike Will, however, Marlowe had tattoos all over his body. The art varied from skulls to anchors to hearts, and more, and Will had some respect for Kit willingly getting so much ink. 

“It hurts, if you're wondering,” Kit said, pulling Will from his thoughts. “Tattoos. I noticed you were staring.”

“I was not staring,” Will scoffed. 

“Could have fooled me,” he laughed as he grabbed some clothes and threw them on without a thought. “Come on. First lecture of the day. Can't be late.” Kit winked at Will, leaving the room without even bothering to grab his bag.

“Kit, you left your—hey, wait for me!” 

*****

“Saint Mary was a whore, Jesus Christ was a bastard, and the Holy Ghost—“

_“Kit!”_ Will hissed beside him. 

They were in the middle of a philosophy course that centered around the philosophy of Abrahamic religions, and Kit was not holding back. The professor stared at Kit murderously, and Will could only imagine it was because he had written the textbook they were currently reading that analyzed the lessons to be learned through the philosophy of the Abrahamic religions. 

“Thank you for your interesting insight, Mr. Marlowe, but I would ask you to refrain from speaking out of turn,” the professor glowered. 

“Refrain from speaking the truth, you mean,” Kit challenged.

“Kit, you're going to get kicked out,” Will muttered, kicking him. “Professor Henslowe, please pardon Kit. He’s just—“ Kit pinched Will hard on the thigh and Will yelled. “Hey!”

“Both of you,” Professor Henslowe glowered. “Get out of my lecture hall and return when you've learned how to behave. Out! Now!” Will shot Kit a look as they both left the hall. As soon as they were in the hallway, Will shoved Kit against the wall.

“If you ever get me kicked out of class again, I swear I will—“

“What?” Marlowe grinned and cocked his head to the side mischievously. “Pin me to the wall and press up against me suggestively? Are you sure you're straight, Will Shakespeare?” Will grimaced and released Marlowe immediately, scowling at him. 

The truth of the matter was, Will most certainly was not. He was bisexual, but he’d never actually been with a man before. 

“Come,” Kit threw an arm around his shoulder and began to steer him off campus. “Let me take you to where the real learning occurs, William.” 

“Like the real learning that's going on in that classroom?” Will snorted.

“No, silly. The real learning in life occurs in the pubs, of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Kit... lol. 
> 
> We'll be meeting some other important characters in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget kudos/comments! I love to hear your opinions and ideas!


End file.
